The Final Mission
by shadowshock12
Summary: This is a short story that takes place approx. One year after SF:Assult. Andrew Oikenny is alive and has gathered any remaining loyal forces in one final attempt to take over the lylat system.


**The Final Mission**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story other than Edgar, nor do I own any of the places, craft, or weapons mentioned in this story.

The Lylat system... A solar system torn apart by the chaos of interplanetary war. After almost a year of war, the Cornerian forces led by General Pepper, and aided by the StarFox team have managed to push back the Venomian forces, led by Andrew Oikonney, to the barren planet of Venom, where the Venomian forces have made their headquarters. With victory now within their grasp, the StarFox team led by Fox McCloud, prepare to embark on one final mission.

Right now, however Fox McCloud was not thinking about the upcoming mission. As a matter of fact the twenty-eight-year-old, golden-furred vulpine was, sitting in the cockpit of one of the StarFox team's signature fighters, the Arwing, thinking of nothing other than his future retirement. After being the leader of the mercenary team for ten years, he had decided that along with the rest of the older members of the team that it would be best that they retire, at least for a while. The fact that the youngest members of the team were beginning to show just how good of pilots they really were, also helped in making that decision. Yes, this looked like the last mission that the current StarFox team would have for a while.

"Fox, please report to the control room, General Pepper is about to brief us on our new mission."

"Thanks Fay, I'll be right there" Fay Dog, a white female canine who was never without her pink bow, was the newest member of the StarFox team. Despite being only 18 she was already the team's best field medic, and deadliest shot.

Fox hopped out of the cockpit he was sitting in and hurried down the corridors to the control room of Great Fox, the StarFox team's Flying headquarters. As he entered the room Krystal, a purple-furred vixen, kissed him on the cheek, making Fox blush bright red. Apart from being Fox's girlfriend, Krystal, also twenty-eight, was also the only female veteran on the team as well as the team telepath. As such, she was the best at spotting enemies weaknesses, making her an invaluable part of the StarFox team.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but would you mind taking your seats so we can begin.

"Sorry Pep"

"It's Peppy if you don't mind." said Peppy with a chuckle. Peppy Hare was a good natured rabbit who was very wise. At 50 Peppy was the oldest member of the team and was no longer fit for combat. Instead his job mainly consisted of the maintaining and flying of Great Fox and giving advice on missions when needed.

As everyone took their seats, Peppy flipped a switch on the controls, and an image flashed onto the screen in front of them. The image was of a brown canine, who was wearing a military outfit and his drooping face revealed his age.

"Good Morning, General Pepper" Fox greeted

"And what a morning it is Fox" The General replied "If all goes well today, this war will be over by sundown. Now on to the briefing. Your main objective of your mission is the capture and return of Venomian leader Andrew Oikonney.

"Sounds like a straight up search and capture mission to me"

"This should be a piece of cake."

The comments had come from the two avians in the room. The first one was Falco Lombardi, the team's ace pilot and most cocky member. At twenty-nine the blue avian had more kills than any one pilot in the Cornerian Military. The other was a red avian who went by the name of Edgar. He was 19, but he had a mean streak a mile wide and a cockiness about him to rival Falco's.

"Not so fast you two." The General said in a serious tone "the base is guarded by the remainder of the Venomian forces, not to mention protective laser shield." The image of General Pepper was replaced by a picture of the base as the General spoke " As you can see there are shield generator towers on each side of the base. Luckily for us they are on the outside of the shield itself so there shouldn't be any problems destroying them." The image of General Pepper returned "Our contacts tell us that Oikonney, is holding out in a underground passage. The only way to enter the passage is to use the tunnel that starts atop the base. I'm afraid you'll have to fly in from the top and through the tunnel to get to the underground room where Oikonney is located. Once you have him captured send message to the orbiting Cornerian fleet and they'll send a transport down to pick you up. Good luck StarFox Pepper out." Pepper's image faded from the screen.

"Alright team here's what we'll do." The entire time Pepper was talking Fox was forming a plan and now he was sharing it with the rest of the team. "Falco, you and Edgar take out any fighter resistance we might encounter. Meanwhile Fay, Krystal, and I will take out the two shield generators. Once the shield is down, Krystal will join Falco and Edgar, while Fay and I will infiltrate the base and capture Oikonney. Any Questions?" When he saw that there were none Fox spoke again. "Alright let's head out." The team left the control room as one and headed towards the hangar. When they got there all of the lights flashed on and Peppy came on over the intercom. "Prepare for takeoff in T-45 seconds." The Pilots filled into their cockpits "StarFox team status report."

"Fay here, everything's A-O.K."

"Edgar here, let's go already"

"This is Krystal, all systems go"

"This is Falco, ready to kick some Venomian butt"

"Fox here let's Rock n' Roll" The bay doors opened and Peppy began to speak

"Good luck guys, see you all after the mission. Peppy out."

The engines of all five Arwings began to roar, and then one by one, they all blasted out of the hangar and into Venom Air Space...

"I'm picking up fighter patrols on my radar, Falco, Edgar break formation and engage." The StarFox team had just reached the Venomian base and beginning their attack. "Krystal, you and Fay take the generator tower on the left, I'll take the one one the right."

"You sure you can handle one by yourself?" Krystal inquired worriedly

"I'll be fine" Fox stated with confidence and with that he broke off to the right while the other two broke left.

As Krystal and Fay came upon the shield generator tower, three turrets that were guarding the tower turned toward them and opened fire. "Evasive maneuvers!" yelled Krystal over the communication link at Fay. She got the message and both of them avoided the laser fire. Krystal formed a plan. "Fay, I'll distract the turrets, I need you to line up to fire a nova bomb at the mid-section of the shield generator. Take the first open shot you get." Fay did as she was told and lined up a shot, and as Krystal was out of the blast radius she fired. The bomb shot forward at an amazing speed. When it made contact with the generator tower, there was a brief blinding flash, and when it cleared, the generator as well as the turrets defending it had been destroyed.

Suddenly a wave of static washed over the communication link. After it cleared a voice could be heard speaking "This is Fox, I managed to shut down the other shield generator but was shot down in the process. I'm stranded here so Fay, you'll have to go capture Oikonney alone."

"but.." Fay Protested.

"No buts" Fox stated firmly "That was a direct order."

"Yes...sir" Fay replied nervously and with that she flew her Arwing directly over the base and swooped down into the underground passage.

After watching Fay enter the base, Fox wondered what to do next. Suddenly he heard a strange noise from above. As he lifted his head, he spotted a red and black quad-winged fighter. It was a fighter that he knew all to well. As it landed next to him, the pilot jumped out and landed on the ground quite gracefully. The pilot, Wolf O'Donnell, was a scruffy looking Gray wolf and he had an eye-patch over his left eye. "What are you doing here Wolf."

"What does it look like I'm doing; I'm loaning you my ship." Wolf answered sounding annoyed.

"Wolf...being nice...I think I might cry" Fox said sarcastically.

"Hey, just don't think we're buddies now that I've helped you. The next time I see you you're as good as dead."

"Whatever"

"Oh and Fox"

"Yeah Wolf?"

"Be careful"

"I will be" and with that Fox climbed into the cockpit and took after Fay.

Meanwhile Fay had reached the opening in the underground passage. She landed her Arwing and hopped out, pistol in with her pistol in her paws. "Alright Oikonney come out with your hands...Oomf" Fay grunted as she hit the floor and her pistol was flung into the air, and captured by her attacker. She rolled over only to find out that her attacker was none other than the ape that was Andrew Oikonney. Oikonney stood over her menacingly. "Did you really think" said Oikonney with a smirk on his face. "that you could sneak up on me, in my lair, and capture me. Nevertheless," he said cocking the pistol "I will enjoy hearing you scream. Any last words?

"Yeah good-night" Oikonney abruptly fell to the floor knocked out.

Fay got up to discover who had spoken, to see that her savior was none other than Fox, himself. Fox, who had just put his tranquilizer away, was immediately hugged by Fay for no less that five minutes. When she finally let go, they both walked back over to Oikonney.

"So how long is he out for" Fay asked curiously.

"Let's put it this way, by the time he wakes up I'll have already filled for retirement and be resting on a beach somewhere.

"So it's true then...that you're leaving StarFox."

"Yes" Fox said putting his paw on her shoulder "but, only for a little while,...only a little while"

The End

(A/N: Please R&R. If I get good reviews I might release a longer version. By the Way If you were wondering why I made so many descriptions of the characters, it's because whenI first wrote this it was for a school project)


End file.
